I would have loved you all my life
by Myfictions
Summary: "Son amour va te détruire" - Klaus. Et si il disait vrai? Vrai prologue à l'intérieur! Une petite histoire sur le "couple" Damon/Rebekah (dont j'en suis complètement dingue!) Il y aura: des flash-backs dans les années 2O, un tout petit mini triangle amoureux Rebekah-Damon-Elena, et seulement quelques chapitres (moins de cinq). Reviews, svp! :3
1. Prologue

_En 1920, dans un bar chic à Chicago.. ~_

_" Comment se fait-il qu'une jeune femme aussi charmante que vous puisse rester seule devant ce maudit comptoir?_

_- Vous savez parler aux femmes, dîtes-moi! _

_- Non, seulement à vous._

_- Vous êtes un charmeur né, Monsieur Salvatore._

_- Comment .._

_- Vous êtes le meilleur ami, l'allié, la moitié de mon frère, comment ne pas vous connaître? Rebekah Mikaelson, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin!_

_- De même, Rebekah."_

_**C'est comme ça qu'il se sont rencontrés pour la toute première fois. Et je vous assure que, si Damon aurait su que cette rencontre l'aurait réduit à ce qu'il est maintenant, il ne serait jamais allé la voir..**_


	2. Chapter one

_"How to save a life" The Fray.__( watch?v=DF0zefuJ4Ys)  
__[À écouter en musique de fond,__ si vous voulez.]__  
_

**Chapter one.**

_**«**__My love is at Bourbon Street._**»**

_En 2013, à Mystic Falls, chez Klaus Mikaelson.. ~_

**" Tu es bien gentil, mais tu commences un peu à m'irriter, vois-tu? **

**- Mais enfin, je te demande juste où est Rebekah, il suffit juste de me dire l'endroit où elle se trouve, et je te laisse tranquille!** _s'énerva Damon._

**- Et si j'ai pas envie de te le dire?**

**- Tu ne ferais pas une petite faveur à ton meilleur ami? À ton allié depuis des siècles? **_demanda Damon. _**Oh, allez Klaus! Ne fais pas le gamin, tu as passé l'âge depuis longtemps! **_s'exclama-t-il en voyant que Klaus ne réagissait pas._

**- Et toi donc! **_répliqua-t-il. _**Bon, d'accord. Elle est.. À la Nouvelle-Orléans, sur Bourbon street, dans la cave de mon ancienne maison.**

**- C'est tout? C'est juste là-bas? **

**-Oui. Où croyait-tu que j'irais la cacher? En Russie? **

**- Qui sait, tu es capable de tout! **_répliqua Damon._

**- Je sais.** _sourit Klaus. _**Je te l'ai déjà dit, Damon, mais.."**

**FLASH-BACK. **_**On.**_

_En 1920, à Chicago dans une rue vide.. _

_**" ... fais attention à toi, cher ami. **__conseilla Klaus._

_**- À propos de..? **_

_**- Ma petite soeur. L'amour de Rebekah peut autant te consumer que te détruire. **_

_**- Je suis assez grand maintenant, Klaus, je sais ce que je fais.**_

_**- C'est ce que tu crois, mon frère, c'est ce que tu crois.. **__dit-il avant de s'éclipser."_

**FLASH-BACK. **_**Off.**_

**" Je sais, je sais. Tu n'as cesser de me le répéter durant ces ****93**** ans.** _soupira-t-il._

**- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi. **_répliqua Klaus._

**- À bientôt, Klaus. On se revoit, plus tard, avec Rebekah..**

**- Je t'aurait prévenu.. Au revoir, cher ami. **_salua Klaus avant de voir Damon s'éclipser."_

93 ans. 93 ans que Rebekah est enfermé dans un cercueil avec un pieu dans le coeur. 93 ans que Damon est accroc au sang humain. 93 ans qu'il avait perdu pratiquement toute son humanité. 93 ans qu'il était à la recherche de sa bien-aimée. 93 ans de tout et de rien.

**" Où est Damon? **

**- Partit. **_répondit simplement Klaus._

**- Partit où? **

**- À la Nouvelle-Orléans. **

**- Quoi? N..Nou..Nouvelle-Orléans? Pourquoi?**

**- Pourquoi le ciel est bleu? Pourquoi l'eau de la mer est salée? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à créer des hybrides? J'ai autant de questions que toi, chère Elena, ce n'est pas pour ça que je viens te voir et te les poser! **

**- Quoi? Désolé, Klaus, mais je ne comprends pas la vision des choses des personnes de ton âge, ni ce qu'ils disent. Sans vouloir te vexer, bien évidemment. **

**- Il est partit retrouvé ma sœur chérie. Maintenant, si tu veux bien dégager de chez moi..**

**- Pourquoi est-il partit la retrouver? Il a oublié ta sœur depuis longtemps, non?**

**- Apparemment non. Ne sois pas jalouse, sweetheart, il y a toujours Stefan.**

**- Oh, la ferme, Klaus.** _répondit-elle avant de sortir de chez Klaus._

**- Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à m'irriter aujourd'hui!** _soupira-t-il__**."**_

_À la Nouvelle-Orléans, Bourbon Street.. _

**" Numéro ****25, 27, 29, 31****.. Ah! ****33****, Bourbon Street.** _murmura Damon._

_**~ Sonnerie de téléphone.~**_

**- Encore elle.. **_soupira-t-il avant de décrocher._

**[Conversation téléphonique] **_**On.**_

**- Allô, chérie? **

**- Chérie? Comment oses-tu m'appeler "chérie" alors que tu es à la Nouvelle-Orléans, pour aller chercher ton ex? **cria Elena.

**- Comment tu es au courant de ça?**

**- Klaus me l'a dit. Après tout ce que je fais pour toi, comment tu peux me faire ça..? Je croyais que tu m'aimais..**

**- Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais..**

**- Non, Damon. On a plus rien à se dire. "**

**[Conversation téléphonique] **_**Off.**_

**"Ce petit bout de femme m'intriguera toujours."** se dit-il. Il l'aimais, bien sûr, même si il pensait qu'il n'y avait plus assez d'humanité en lui pour donner de l'amour à quelqu'un. Il aimait Elena, il aimait Rebekah également. Comment choisir entre ces deux filles..? Ces deux, magnifiques, jeunes femmes..

**FLASH-BACK. **_**On.**_

_Avril 1920, à Chicago, chez les Mikaelson.. _

_**" Damon, non.. **__gémit-elle. __**Niklaus peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre. **__dit-elle en le repoussant._

_**- Par moments, je me demande pourquoi tu vis encore avec ton frère! **__râla-t-il._

_**- Parce que j'aime mon frère, et que sans lui, je n'aurais pas de famille, mon cher Damon. **__répondit-elle._

_**- Je suis jaloux.**_

_**- Jaloux de mon frère? Je n'aime pas mon frère de la même manière que je t'aime, petit idiot! **__dit-elle avant de l'embrasser._

_**- J'espère bien! **__rit-il."_

**FLASH-BACK. **_**Off.**_

Comment pouvait-il l'oublier? Après des moments inoubliables qu'il avait passé avec elle, ça serait de la folie! D'autant plus qu'ils ont été séparés de force...

**FLASH-BACK. **_**On.**_

_Septembre 1920, Chicago.. _

_**" Pourquoi diable Niklaus nous a-t-il demandé de venir dans cet endroit miteux? **__demanda Rebekah._

_**- A qui le demandes-tu. Tu crois que.. Il sait pour nous?**_

_**- Bonsoir, vous deux. **__apparut Klaus._

_**- Niklaus, on parlait de toi à l'instant. **__dit Rebekah._

_**- C'est génial. Um, Rebekah, sweetheart, saches que je t'aime. Tu es la seule famille qui me reste, et qui m'aime en retour..**_

_**- Niklaus.. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça..? **__s'inquiéta-t-elle._

_**- .. Mais, tu ne peux pas faire du mal à Damon.**_

_**- Quoi? Comment ça? **__crièrent Damon et Rebekah._

_**- Tu as aimé beaucoup d'hommes, sœurette. Tu les maltraitaient, tu les faisaient souffrir, et Dieu sait combien en sont morts, à cause de ça.**_

_**- Mais.. Mais avec Damon ce n'est pas pareil. Niklaus, tu me fais peur là..**_

_**- Stefan, viens m'aider. **__ordonna Klaus._

_**- Stefan? Mon frère.. Que viens-tu faire ici..? **__s'inquiéta Damon._

_**- Je suis désolé de vous faire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. **__s'excusa Klaus avant d'enfoncer un pieu dans le coeur de sa sœur._

_**- Rebekah! **__cria Damon, qui est retenu par Stefan. __**Non.. Rebekah.. **__pleura-t-il._

_**- C'est fini, mon frère, Rebekah est partie.. **__chuchota Stefan._

_**- Non..! Je l'aime.. **__pleura-t-il._

_**- C'est pour ton bien, mon ami. **__dit Klaus avant de s'en aller avec le corps de Rebekah dans ses bras._

**FLASH-BACK. **_**Off.**_

Il lâcha une petite larme en repensant à ce moment horrible. Et il pensait à Elena, à ses yeux de biches, ses cheveux affreusement doux, à son petit sourire qui faisait littéralement craquer Damon, à ses joues qui rougissent à chaque fois que Damon scanne du regard tout son corps, de haut en bas, à son rire que seule elle a. Oh, et puis qu'elle aille au diable! Il savait très bien que son frère et elle avait eu une liaison, et qu'ils avaient des sentiments forts envers l'autre! Il rentra dans l'ancienne maison de son meilleur ami, rentra dans la cave, et vit le cercueil.. Il avança, avec un peu d'appréhension quand même, vers cette boîte gigantesque qui contenait le corps de son "âme-soeur", et l'ouvrit. Il l'a vit, toute déshydratée, les yeux fermés, les veines qui sortaient de tout son corps, le pieu enfoncé dans son coeur.. Il s'empressa de retirer le bout de bois, et attendit...

**" Haah, du sang.. **_chuchota difficilement Rebekah, qui venait de se réveiller._

**- Tiens, ma princesse. **_donna Damon une poche de sang à Rebekah._

**- Damon..? **

**- Oui, mon amour, c'est moi. On est enfin réunis, plus personne ne peut séparés, désormais."**

* * *

_**Je viens de finir de l'écrire, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, les fautes de syntaxes ^^'. Quand pensez-vous? Je tiens à vous rappelez que cette fiction n'aura pas plus de cinq ou six chapitres, voir beaucoup moins! :). Revieeeeews, please. :)**_


End file.
